In a communication network, a user uses a GUI of a communication device to access a plurality of services. The plurality of services is provided by one or more of a communication service provider, a mobile virtual network operator (MVNO) and a third party service provider. The plurality of services may be a video call, a voice call, text messaging, multimedia messaging, digital content access and downloading, internet access and various data applications.
The user may have preferred services that are accessed more frequently as compared to other services. The user may access the preferred services among the plurality of services provided by the communication service provider on the GUI of the communication device. Also, the user may exhibit a unique pattern of interaction while accessing the plurality of services.
Presently, the GUI of the communication device is predefined by a manufacturer of the communication device, often with guidance from the communication service provider supplied to the manufacturer. Also, the manufacturer of the communication device may enable customizing aesthetics (look and feel) of the GUI and creating shortcuts, hot keys or ready list for a set of preferred services.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.